1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to arc/gas electrodes suitable for use in a vacuum environment.
2. Prior art
Gas/arc welding electrodes suitable for use in a vacuum environment are known. Typically, the electrode will be in the form of a tube through which an electrical current and a gas such as argon are passed, the tube being conductive such that the electrical current can be passed through the tube to ionize the stream of gas exiting from the tube and thereby provide a path for the electric arc to reach the workpiece being welded.
A major disadvantage of this type of electrode is that there is a considerable amount of corona discharge from the electrode. Under vacuum conditions and with the head being heated from the flow of electricty through it, there is a considerable amount of erosion of the welding head. This erosion will quickly eat away the end of the tubular electrode from which the gas flows to result in a very short operating life.